If I was a Rich Girl
by Light Juli
Summary: I could have all the food and not have to live like this. The constant thoughts of a homeless girl ring in her head. But when her planet is destroyed, how much does her life really shift? Turles x OC


AN: Good to see you, reader. My name is Juli, or you could call me Light. I hope I'm still remembered here, and if not then that's okay too. I've decided to make one final comeback, and I'm honestly really worried that no one will like this. My oc has gone through lots of shapes and sizes, and has even been stolen before. I'm ready to accept critiques. Please don't bash me if you dislike me.

Chapter 1

West City is a vast place, filled with bustling neighborhoods and tightly-knit communities. It even holds the great and powerful business, Capsule Corporation. Seems pretty great so far.

What they don't tell you is that the slums of West City are the absolute worst. The poverty is ridiculous, the crime rates skyrocketed, and everyone struggled to survive. Among them was a surprisingly pretty, albeit mute, girl. No one really talked to her, they just knew her as "Cel".

Cel was a very small girl, and was actually underweight. She was meant to have a petite body type, but she just looked underweight, borderline emaciated. Her clothing was frayed and dirty, and her hair was matted and disheveled. Although she looked like she was 12, she was actually 17, almost 18. She was that tiny. The only thing that stood out were her eyes, a beautiful shade of chocolate brown.

Today started like normal, with Cel going into the city to beg for money or food, as per usual. Some days were better than others, and thankfully today, it wasn't raining.

The small girl was sitting in front of the large shopping mall, most of the shoppers ignoring her and some were handing her some zeni. It wasn't quite her goal but it was only midday, however lunchtime was coming around and she was getting hungry.

Cel could hear everyone talking all at once, but it wasn't at all uncommon. This was West City Shopping Mall and everyone came here with their friends. But..something didn't seem quite right. She began to listen in, hearing the conversations. They were all similar, and sounded frightened.

"Oh my god! What the hell is that thing?! Take me home right now!"

"It's coming straight towards us! We need to get outta here!"  
"Come on, Yukki! We're getting the fuck outta here!"

Cel's face grew white and she frantically started gathering up whatever money she had left, forcing herself up and running with the crowd. A whistling sound could be heard above the ,acrowd, and everyone, including herself, looked up. What did she see but a pure white ball of energy, headed straight for them..that was the last thing she saw before her world went black.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, the mute girl came to. The first thing she noticed was that her body ached, and that burns were apparent on her skin, albeit some more than others. Cel pushed herself up, looking around.

The shopping mall was a pile of rubble, and while there were no bodies present, it was quite obvious the other people were vaporized. She tried to swallow the lump forming in her throat as she felt tears well up in her eyes. How could this happen? Who would do something like this?

"Well, well, isn't this a surprise. You survived my attack..tell me..what's your secret?" A masculine voice asked her from nearby. Cel pieced together pretty quickly that he was the cause of the mall's destruction, no, the entire city's! Everything was in ruin, and Cel was going to pin the blame on him. At least, if she could talk. Instead, the small girl began to scoot back, and the mystery man grabbed a handful of her hair.

"You will answer me, girl, or I swear I'll kill you too! Humans are nothing to me, I've killed species much more intimidating than you! So, if you don't want to turn into a pile of ash, start. Talking." The man jerked her to his level, forcing her to look into his cold, dark eyes. Cel panicked and felt tears begin to prick in her eyes.

With her free hand, she tapped on her throat, trying to show him that she couldn't speak. The man simply smirked, and with that, began to laugh, throwing her onto the ground. "Well isn't this just fuckin' precious! The sole survivor, and you can't even speak! For whatever reason, I'm not mad at you. It's fuckin' hilarious!" Before Cel could do anything, he pressed his foot onto her back. "Now, just because you're dumb doesn't mean you're gettin' outta this. You will answer me, and I know just how to make you talk."

The pain that she could feel from him pressing his foot into her back worsened. She was so skinny, he was scared that he would snap her spine if he wasn't careful.

"I'll finish up what I'm doing, and then bring you to the ship. In the meantime..take a nap. I don't need you running off. You blend in so easily with your surroundings, I'll be damned if I lose sight of you." The man proclaimed. Although Cel didn't know what he meant. The moment he took off of course she was going to run and hide. It seemed like he had intentions of kidnapping her, and she wasn't going to stick around for that.

But the man had dealt with this before. Not this exact scenario, but he was notorious for stealing people off of their home planet. He picked her up by the hair, and before Cel could react, she felt a chop on the back of her neck, hitting the pressure point perfectly. She immediately went to sleep.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, Cel opened her eyes once again. She appeared to be encased in what looked like a glass case, but there was a teal liquid inside of the glass case where she was. Her first impulse was that she was going to drown, and the mute girl tried to swim up, hitting her head on the glass. The pain on the top of her head was very prominent and she was certain there would be a bump there. She held her head gingerly, trying to wait for the pain to subside. To her surprise it only lasted for a couple of minutes before it melted away.

Now the girl was even more confused, looking around the room. It was empty, there was virtually nothing there, aside from what appeared to be medicines on the cabinet. This confused her even more but she didn't know what to think of it.

A loud beep interrupted her thought process. She shut her eyes at the noise, and then heard footsteps approaching, and the water being drained. "Ah good, you're awake." The hatch opened, and the same man from before removed the mask she was wearing. "I brought you some clothes. I had to throw out your old ones; they were filthy." Cel realized that she was nude, and this made her turn bright red. Hopefully he wouldn't bring it to mind.

The man smirked at her reaction and handed her some clothes. "Put these on. Can you speak now?"

Cel opened her mouth to speak, only for no words to come out. A disheartened look befell the girl's face, and he could see the disappointment. He sighed in slight irritation. She nervously slid into the dress, a soft, teal, piece of fabric that nearly swallowed the girl's frame.

"Very well. Since you aren't able to speak, there's only one thing left for you." He stalked closely to her, which caused her to nervously take a step back, then two. He reached forward and grabbed the girl by her hair, causing her to whimper in pain. "Servant girl. That's what you'll be from now on- my little servant. Disobey me, and there will be hell to pay. Do you understand?"

Cel looked devastated at the news, but she couldn't do anything about it. She nodded slowly in understanding, but her expression spoke volumes, even if she couldn't speak physically. He smirked in amusement, flicking her forehead gently.

"I suppose you should have a name, yes? Even servant girls have names. Since you cannot speak, you should know that my name is Turles. And you..your name will be Chiya. Short for Zucchiya." He stated, looking down at her. "As long as you do what you're told, you will be treated well. Now let me show you to your room."

* * *

Cel's room was absolutely lovely, and nothing she had seen before. To Turles it was nothing new, in fact it was quite boring. It was a simple white bed, with a single soft, fluffy pillow in the middle. A dresser stood against the wall, and a nightstand was standing next to the bed. The brightness of the room was surprising, she wasn't expecting the room to be so..white.

"This is yours. Do with it what you will. I'll bring you dinner shortly." Turles stated, looking over her body. "You look so skinny. Servant girls should have a bit of meat on their bones, at least."

Cel wasn't even listening, too engrossed in the bed and brilliant white room. The space pirate sighed and just turned and walked away, the door closing behind him.

The only contrast from the blinding whiteness of the room was that Cel had a window- showing the inky blackness of space. The sky was peppered with stars, and they were of all colors she had never seen before. She didn't know what to feel. On the one hand, she finally had a home, a room, and food, but on the other..she was trapped with someone she never met. And she couldn't speak, so she couldn't give him a piece of her mind on what a-

"Ah! I see you like the stars." Turles chuckled softly, setting a plate of food down. "Come here, Chiya. You need to eat." It was a plate of foods Cel had never seen before- a purple meat with a slimy texture, and what appeared to be vegetables. The only thing she recognized was an apple. Cel wasn't picky, and started stuffing her face quite gracelessly.

"I wonder how long it's been since you've eaten. You have the body of a twig and you wolf down food like you haven't eaten in days." He thought aloud. She looked up at him, and held up two fingers. It had been two days since food touched her lips, from what she could remember anyways.

"Two days, hm?" Turles thought a bit to himself, his tail swishing behind him in thought. "I can see that. Saiyans have high metabolism, and even if you don't train, you still have to eat." Two days without food was about the equivalent of two weeks for humans. "No wonder you eat like a pig." He smirked, before getting up. "Better get ready, servant girl. You have no idea what is ahead of you."


End file.
